The use of tinted, or colored, contact lenses to either or both alter the natural color of the iris and to mask ophthalmic abnormalities is well known. Typically, these lenses use either or both opaque and translucent colors to change the color of an iris, as for example, from brown to blue. Additionally, tinted lenses have been manufactured that attempt to enhance the color of a dark-eyed person without changing the color of the iris. These lenses are disadvantageous because either the color enhancement is too subtle to be noticed when the lens is on-eye or the enhancement lends an unnatural appearance to the wearer's iris. Therefore, a need exists for lenses that enhance the color of a dark eye that overcomes these disadvantages.